


Maybe I'm a Fool

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Series: Jet Rush [6]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: I wrote this for Valentine's Day, Leo thinks it's cute, M/M, Thatchery is a huge dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thatchery holds out the weeds. "It's Valentine's Day. And since it's Valentine's Day, I picked these for you." He frowns at them. "The Wasteland is sort of lacking in flowers though, so it's just weeds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two things for Valentine's Day. I think I'll put the second one up a little later too. But here's one with Leo!

Thatchery shows up one February morning with a bundle of weeds in his hands. He looks like he might have even cleaned up a bit; his hair is pulled back out of his face and he's wearing pre-war clothes, like the ones that the men in magazines wore. But Thatchery isn't like those men. He's still rough around the edges, and his teeth aren't as straight.

"Hey Leo," he says with a grin.

Leo hardly refrains from laughing. "Why are you dressed up?"

Thatchery holds out the weeds. "It's Valentine's Day. And since it's Valentine's Day, I picked these for you." He frowns at them. "The Wasteland is sort of lacking in flowers though, so it's just weeds."

"Flowers?"

"It was a pre-war tradition to get your Valentine something on the fourteenth of February, like flowers or candy. It was celebrating some saint or some shit." He looks suddenly sheepish. "I hope it wasn't a bad thing to assume you'd be my Valentine?"

Leo smiles and takes the bouquet from him. "I feel bad because I didn't get you anything."

Thatchery shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. I just got you a bunch of dried sticks and leaves. And maybe dinner tonight at my house?"

Leo leans over the counter. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Nah. I was hoping you could eat with me."

"Lunch is on me then, all right?"

They eat lunch uninterrupted. The Lantern isn't particularly busy, and Jenny handles any customers outside at the bar. Leo listens to Thatchery's stories about what Valentine's Day used to be like before the war, and what it was like in the vault. Thatchery says it's a day where you celebrate the most important people in your life, and that it's a romantic holiday.

"So, why me?"

Thatchery shrugs. "I like you, Leo. Why else would I want you to be my Valentine?"

Leo smiles and squeezes Thatchery's hand over top of the table. "Happy Valentine's Day, Thatch."

Thatchery grins and leans up over the table to kiss Leo, soft and slow. "Happy Valentine's Day," he murmurs when he pulls back.


End file.
